


One Big Pack

by CupcakeStreet



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeStreet/pseuds/CupcakeStreet
Summary: Python is preggers and his two mates can never leave him alone ever again





	One Big Pack

In a small cabin there lived an Alpha, Beta, and an Omega. They shared one room and one big bed. The Alpha always awoke from the bed first. He sits up and kisses the Beta. Once the Beta has woken up they both go on to kiss their swollen Omega.

Python woke up smiling at his mates. He sat up slowly holding his big belly, Forsyth and Lukas both helped him up carefully.

"Careful. You're carrying precious cargo." Forsyth said. As the alpha male of the house he felt like he had to watch other every body.

"I'm not a fragile butterfly. I can move around on my own." Python protested. Forsyth chuckled and stepped back giving his mate some room to move. 

Lukas was their soft spoken beta who often balanced out the two. He kept Forsyth's protective nature at bay when it feels like he's smothering Python, and he made sure Python was still as active as he could get in his pregnant state. He wants to make sure Python isn't just lazing around before they leave the house.

"Python, how do you feel? The children aren't bothering so much are they?" Lukas asked placing both his hands on Python's plump belly. It held the two children they longed for. 

"Besides the kicking... I'm fine." Python sighed. Forsyth's eyes lit up.

"Kicking!?" He shouts and shoves Lukas aside. He places his face onto his belly to see if he could feel the thumping of his children. He began to whisper sweet words to them hoping they'll react.

"Forsyth ..." Python groaned. " Get ready for patrol! You'll have to feel their kicking next time."

Forsyth let out a sigh and went to put on his armour. Lukas puts on his armour as well and fixes the two of them breakfast. While both Forsyth and Python ate, Lukas sets up a nest for Python to rest in while they were away. Ever since his pregnancy, Python has a habit of following them out of the house. He would be in tears when he watched them leave. Lukas was smart enough to commission a seamstress to make dolls of them so Python would have something to cuddle on to while Forsyth and Lukas were away. They also brought home teddy bears and pillows with their scent on it so he would have something to hold him over until they got home.

"Can you guys come home early today?..." Python asked shyly. Forsyth gushed at his cute mate.

"You are so cute! I'll rush home if I can!" He assured. Lukas chuckles and pets Python's head before giving it a kiss.

"Go to your nest sweety..." He said lightly. Python looks at Lukas with big sad eyes causing Lukas'heart to nearly bounced out his chest.

"W-We'll try..." Lukas stammered. Python was so out of character it was scary. Usually Python showed a minimal amount of emotions, now he was a sobbing mess when Forsyth or Lukas are not around.

Python went to his nest and hugged the stuffed toy version of his mates. Lukas sets a blanket around him and Forsyth kisses his head before they made their way out the door.

____________________

"We're home!" Forsyth shouts bursting through the door. There was no response.

"Python?" Lukas called out. No response.

They both ran to the nest, it was empty. They darted to the restroom to see if he was in there. 

"Python?!" They shouted frantically around the house.

“WE LOST PYTHON!!” Forsyth sobbed.

“Aw guys really!? I can’t believe you lost Python!” Python said from behind them. He was carrying a few grocery bags and he took a bite of the sweet bread he was holding. 

"Python!" Forsyth and Lukas shouts in unison before hugging their mate. Python chuckled and looked at both of them confused.

"Why are you guys home early? I was gonna surprise you guys with dinner." 

"We asked if we could leave early to check on you. Where were you?! We thought you wondered off." Lukas says placing his hands softly on Python's cheek.

"I went to the market. I was hungry." Python answered holding up the bags of food.

"We're happy you're safe..." Forsyth sighs.

Python pouts and sits the bags onto the table. 

"I'm not some princess! I've fought with you guys on the battle field! Stop treating me like I'm weak- Gah!" Python's speech was interrupted by the childrens kicking. It was like the twins were having a wrestling match in his stomach. 

"Get a medic!" Python cries hunched over holding his belly. Forsyth nods and runs out to find a medic in town. Lukas lead Python to his nest for him to rest in. Python began to have heavy breaths, he whaled out cries of pain as tears streamed his face.

"Forsyth better HURRY UP!" Python shouts squeezing Lukas hands. Lukas' fingers were practically crushed at this point. He winces before giving Python kisses on his head.

"Breathe Python... Breathe..." Lukas says softly. Python tried his best to breathe but the pain was becoming unbearable!

"This really hurts..." Python sobs.

"Medic is here!" Forsyth says carrying a doctor over his shoulder. He sets him down and pushes him to Python. 

"He's in a lot of pain please help him!" Lukas begs. The doctor nods and tells them to wait outside till he was done operating.

"But-" Forsyth starts to protest. Lukas stops him and drags him outside.

"We should be in there, Lukas!" Forsyth argues.

"You're too frantic... Let's calm down first." Lukas says taking Forsyth's hands. They share a kiss and a hug before looking to the house.

An hour passes and two crying babies could be heard from out the door. The doctor cleans them out and wraps them up in blankets. It was girls. Alpha and Omega. Python was out cold and breathing lightly.

"Will Python be okay?" Forsyth asked the doctor.

"Yes... He overworked his body a little but he will be okay." The doctor says. "Congratulations. What are the kids names."

"... Vio..let.." Python mudders. Lukas looks at Python surprised at his sudden awakening.

"Violet... And Sera." Python says in a low raspy voice. Lukas and Forsyth nods at the names. 

"Yeah... Now rest sweety... You're done for today..." Forsyth says pulling the covers over him.

"Shut up..." Python whispers before going back to sleep. Lukas and Forsyth hold their children in their arms. They lean into each other smiling with pride.

"I love them..." Lukas gushes. Tears begin to fill his eyes.

Forsyth chuckles at the excited beta. They were one big family.


End file.
